


Sensual Healing

by MegaButtandTestadecimal



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Cheese, Consensual, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaButtandTestadecimal/pseuds/MegaButtandTestadecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ordered to come to a secret room in Silicon Tor, Herr Doktor is given no details about what exactly he'll be operating on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Healing

“Have you brought the surgical lubricants?”

“Yes, mein Führer, but isn’tk this a bit of an odd place to do a procedure?” Herr Doktor gazed around him at the small yet lofty retreat he was ordered to come to. A fireplace crackled, and the binome was perplexed. Of all the things Megabyte was to possess, a fireplace seemed like one of the more unlikely objects. While it was in his master’s nature to be dignified, as the room suggested, he was also undoubtedly cold.

“No, this is just the right place. You’ve probably noticed that from the secret entrance, this is one of the more...private rooms in Silicon Tor.”

Doktor took a few steps further into the room. “What type of a procedure is this going to be, mein Grossenbeiter?”

Megabyte smiled and stood from his leather recliner, his olive eyes glowing provokingly in the firelight. With the frightful ambiguity the scene created, the Doktor took back what few steps he made. “This procedure is going to be long, and hard.” Megabyte’s satin voice flourished, as though enjoying some secret pleasure.

The doctor said, meekly, “Well, then. May I see what I will be operating on?”

Megabyte’s hands leisurely loomed down towards his thighs. After a pause, he pressed his thumb into a hidden panel on his crotch. The panel dropped to the floor with a clatter, and he was exposed.

“Mein hugeness!”

Megabyte quickly strode to his bed and sat, back hunched, eyes demanding.

“You’re going to have a bit of a shift in duty, today. Cure me, doctor.”

Herr Doktor flushed with surprise. He stuttered.

“That’s an order,” Megabyte commanded with his usual severity.

Doktor approached the virus as one would approach an exotic serpent: terrified, yet intrigued. Megabyte thought of ordering him to kneel, but he was amused by the lack of a need to.

“Stimulate the area.” Doktor gingerly grabbed his Megacock, being careful not to scratch with his pointed fingers. He gently stroked the metal rod. The light squeaks from the friction added to Doktor’s increasing excitement, though his boss was yet calm and controlled.

“Stop. Use some of the...resources I had you bring,” he cooed, leaning back onto his elbows.

Herr Doktor picked up the packets of lubricant and applied one to his master’s pecker. Megabyte insisted that all of them were to be used. “More force, Herr Doktor. I want the sparks to be seen from the Web itself.”

Doktor resumed, scraping the prick as rapidly as he could. “Faster, you imbecile! Faster!”

“Mein digits are go-eenk as fast as they can!” After a while, Megabyte groaned, which Herr Doktor couldn’t tell between frustration or satisfaction. He gave in.

“Those surgeon’s hands are finally paying off.” He paused, leaned towards the back of the bed, and grabbed a towel off of the side table. He gave it to his subordinate, and he wiped the gel off.

“Oh Herr Doktor; now, I’m going to ask you to get it all in.”

“...where?” Megabyte’s tongue flashed between his silver teeth, and he was frozen.

“Well? What is it, doctor? At least I gave you the luxury of not having to taste that disagreeable liquid. You must do my bidding.”

As Doktor’s speakerbox enveloped the Megacock, he started up a sweat. What was he doing here? How did this all happen? He looked up into his boss’s face as his lips surrounded the shaft. Megabyte’s eyes were closed tight in ecstasy, his grin tightly locked in his own vile pleasures.

“You have great concentration, Herr Doktor.” Compared to how Megabyte usually acted, he was positively melting.

Herr Doktor laughed. “It comes with the job description, mein Führer!” As soon as he relaxed, Megabyte shot up again in his own passion.

“I don’t pay you to talk!” He moaned softly, his cheeks blushing to a deep shade of purple. The doctor’s head mirror hardened as Megabyte began caressing his ball-of-a-crotch. He thrusted his body forward rhythmically while the fireplace’s flicker glimmered off of his entire body. He became increasingly active and vocal, rubbing his shoulder, stretching his claws. At one point, he threw back his head entirely, wooing Herr Doktor. He didn’t care too much about how his boss was treating him; after all, moodiness went with Megabyte as much as it did his sister.

He was surprised when his master’s body began to heat up.

Near scalding, Megabyte let out a harsh, beautiful cry. All four sets of his claws shot out. Embarrassed and with nowhere to put it, Herr Doktor swallowed the data.

Megabyte’s sparkling, massive chest collapsed and expanded as he slowly regained his composure.

“That was a...remarkable job performance, Herr Doktor.”

“Can I go next?”

“No.”


End file.
